Age doesn't matter
by T3zz3n
Summary: Bella meets Emmet's big brother at a sleepover. Bella and Edward have been enemys since they meet, but will that chance? Bella finds out that Edward is also her new english teacher, and soon love is in the air! I suck with summaries !
1. Edward is back

Today I was headed over to, one of my best friends, Emmet Cullen. We were going to have a sleepover with my other best friends Alice and Rosalie. Once a month we all got together to a sleepover, but at a different place each time. Last time it had been my place, today it was Emmet's.

Emmet had told us that his big brother Edward was going to be there too, because he had gotten a new job in Forks.

Emmet had told us, that Edward was done with college, he was 20 years old, and just took a job as fast as he could. But apparently Emmet didn't want to tell us, what kind of job. He said it was a surprise.

And then I was wondering; how could it be a surprise to us to know what kind of job his brother had?!

I had seen Edward a million times before. When I was going in Middle school, and my only and best friend was Emmet, Edward was living home with Emmet and their parents. Every time I was at their house, Edward wouldn't leave me alone!

He was always picking on me, ripping in my hair, gave me a pathetic nickname and said things like: "Hello Billy Bob, why are you here? Oh right, you're here to see your boyfriend Emmet. Emmet, Billy Bob is here!"

Totally childish.

Then two years ago, he took to Seattle University. And now Edward Cullen was back.

Of course he must have grown away from his childish attitude, and got a lot more mature on College.

I sat in my truck outside Alice's house. Her car was broken and she'd asked me if I could pick her up. I said yes.

Soon Alice was running toward my truck, and I opened the car doors for her.

"What's up Billy Bob!" she said as soon as she got into my truck. After I told her about Edward's old nickname for me, Alice began to use it too.

I sighed. "Alice will you please stop using that name? It's really pissing me of."

That and the fact, that if Edward heard about it, I wouldn't get one minute of quite with him in the house. I mean, a boy can grow up, but he's still only a man.

"Sure Bella, but aren't you exited?! Emmet's brother! I've never seen him before! Maybe Jasper will become friends with him, and we could make this big party for him…"

I closed her out, and concentrated about the road instead. Jasper was Alice's boyfriend, and Rosalie's cousin. Jasper Hale, was a year older than us, and didn't really know Alice. But then one day, Jasper was picking Rosalie up at school, and then he saw Alice. It was love at first sight, they said, at a sleepover at Rosalie's place.

Emmet and his parents lived in the most beautiful and modern house I've ever seen. This, of course, was because of all the many million dollars they owned. His father Carlisle was a very well paied doctor and worked at Forks hospital. Emmet's mother Esme wasn't working, but was a stayed home mother.

We got out of the car, and stepped up to the door. Alice was still neurotic over meeting Edward, but I was actually getting a little scared.

What if he, over the past two years, has gotten a whole lot meaner? I mean, if he did worse things than just give me a nickname, and tease me. What if he would call me other things, worse things?

Alice spoke as if she could read my mind: "You're overreacting Bella and you know that. Just relax, and be yourself. He won't tease you, trust me."

I sighed, but listened to Alice, and knocked on the door.


	2. Where's Rosalie?

**So here's the next chapter (: Hope you like it! **

**I know it took a while to puplish it, and I hope chapter 3 will be out a lot sooner ..**

_**I don't own the characters in this story. That would be the talented author Stephanie Meyer (:**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Where's Rosalie? **_

We heard footsteps, laughter and in the next second, the door opened.

Of course, Edward was the one to open the door. Typical. He had a big smile on his face, when he opened the door, and it only got bigger when he saw me, until it turned into a big laugh.

I looked down at myself. No all my clothes were sitting on me, and it was actually a really nice outfit.

It was a white, tight dress and a long necklace. I didn't have any long heels, so I went with some modern, black bear boots. (A/N sorry don't know what it's called in English, I'm from Denmark, but it's these boots .. .) Alice of course picked the outfit out.

But Edward kept laughing at me!

"What?" I said. Apparently Edward thought this was even funnier, and he laughed so loud, that Emmet came out.

"What's so funny? Is it Bella? Bella I already told you not to do anything funny when I'm not around!"

"I'm not doing anything funny! I just think there's something wrong with Edward." I said and gave him an angry look.

He smiled at me, and in the next second I was caped in his strong embrace. "You haven't changed at all Billy Bob," he said while he laughed in my brown hair. I blushed.

"You too," I said darkly, and hurried into the house with Alice.

"Sorry Bella, you know I'm just joking. You know that right?!" he said seriously and grabbed my arm, so I looked up at him.

For the first time I've seen him, he actually looked serious.

"Yearh sure. I know," I said a little confused. It was just one of his small jokes, and I didn't mean to be angry or anything, when I answered him with the dark voice. But he still seemed so… hurt.

He smiled at my answer, and let go of my arm. Then he turned to Alice.

"Hello, I presume you're Alice? It's nice to meet you," he said with a polite voice.

Alice laughed highly, and said with her high tone voice: "Yes I am! It's nice to meet you too Edward. You know, you should meet my boyfriend Jasper Hale! I'm sure you're going to be great friends and…"

Alice repeated her speech in the car, and Emmet and I walked into the big livingroom. The television was on. There was a football game on. Emmet gave me a big grin and I got a red face.

"What?" I said, even do I knew the answer.

"Nothing. I just think it's so damn nice, you and Edward already are becoming so nice friends again. You know after not being friends in 2 years... Or is it never? Haha!"

"Very funny," I said and sat in the big couch.

Emmet smiled, sat next to me, and watched the football game.

Alice and Edward came into the living room, a few seconds after, and Alice was still rambling about Jasper. "He's actually worked in Seattle, maybe you know each other! Oh my God, that would be so amazing if you did!"

I could see that Edward really didn't pay any attention anymore. He just tried to smile and nod on the right time.

I laughed a little at that. It reminded me of when Alice rambled to me, and I was the one to just nod and smile.

He heard me laugh, and looked at me and smiled. Not the way he did to Alice, but a really nice smile. I blushed, and looked down at my shoes.

"So… Where's Rosalie?" Emmet said with a little too light voice. They tried to keep it a secret, but we all knew that Emmet and Rosalie had something going on.

Alice looked at her phone, then looked at me, and then at her phone again. "I don't know," she said, "she promised to be here at seven. Have you heard anything from her Bella?"

I looked at my phone, just like Alice but there was no messages or missed phone calls from Rosalie.

"No nothing. She must have let her phone die or something," I answered a little worried. It was so unlike Rosalie to even eat dinner without text someone about it.

But then Emmet's phone rang, and we all looked up.

"It's Rosalie," he said and answered it.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

Rosalie said something and suddenly Emmet looked all alarmed.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry! How are you? No that's the wrong question… Won't you come to the sleepover? I mean we can help you. I can help you…"

But then his face dropped, and he dropped his phone. He looked with huge eyes at me, Alice and Edward. Then he shook his head, like he's been thinking something bad. He took a jacket and mumbled something about Rosalie and danger.

And then he was gone.

**Hope you liked it, and again I hope Í'll be faster with chapter 3 ! **


	3. Stupid Mike

**I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer does (:**

**Okay, I know! I'm so slow with the chapters… DON'T BE MAD AT ME! **

**Thank you, all reviewers ! Even though I would like some more (: **

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Stupid Mike**_

"What the hell was that about?!" Edward looked at the door where Emmett had disappeared, and was just as confused as me.

"I have absolutely no idea," I answered him quietly.

I had never seen Emmett that upset about anything…

Well there was one day, when Rosalie had to walk home alone from Alice's house in the middle of the night, because her car was dead. Emmett had insisted on driving her home, but you couldn't win over Rosalie no matter how much you tried. And she didn't want to be a coward!

So Rosalie ended up walking home alone at 1 am. And Alice and I had to hear Emmett's many loud worries about Rosalie until we decided to drive home at 2 am.

Emmett was the first of us to arrive at school the next day. Rosalie arrived at normal time. She was alive and absolutely perfect as always and all Emmett's worries had been unnecessary.

Now we just had to hope it was Emmett, who was too worried again.

"Now look at his phone! It's all broken," it was Alice's high-pitched voice that broke my trance.

She went to where Emmett had dropped his phone, and picked it up. The screen was broken to the hard wood floor. It was completely broken.

Edward looked at her with a confused expression, and I understood him. On the outside it looked like Alice hadn't even given Rosalie a thought. But, as her best friend, I knew that she was just as worried as I was.

Edward looked at me then and I looked at him. We shared a worried glance that probably went on a few seconds more than normal, before we both took our phones and called.

I called Rosalie, and he probably called one of his parents, Carlisle or Esme.

As expected Rosalie didn't pick up her phone. I did expect this. If she had hung up on Emmett, then she wouldn't talk with any of us. We were all best friends, but she trusted Emmett more than any of us.

"I guess we can't do anything else than just continue this sleepover, and then wait for Emmet and Rosalie to come back. I'm going to make popcorn," Edward said and walked into the kitchen. I nodded to myself, and looked at the TV.

Usually Edward was always just making fun of everything. But I knew that when things were seriously bad, then he would deal with it as a leader. He would try to calm everyone, and work it through.

But usually he was just a jackass. But even I must admit that he was actually funny. The only problem was that he was always joking about _me._

Alice sat down beside me, and I could tell, that she wasn't watching the television either. But not for the same reason as I.

She was probably worrying about them, Emmett and Rosalie, while I was thinking about Edward.

Stupid, me!

I need to think about my friends right now. Then I could dream about Edward, when Emmett and Rosalie came back, safe again.

Because they will come back! If they don't then…

Fine now I'm thinking about them, and I only feel worse.

I sighed, closed my eyes and just listened to the "pop" sound of the popcorns, while they got prepared.

Two minutes after no thinking time, Edward got back with a large boil of popcorns in his hands. He sat the boil at the table in front of us, and sat himself next to me in the sofa.

"Don't be worried about them. You know, just as well as I, that it takes a lot to stop Emmett. And, after what I've heard, when it comes to Rosalie, he's absolutely unstoppable. They're going to be fine," Edward said quietly, and looked at my terrified face.

It helped a little, but I didn't trust my voice. So I just nodded at him, and hoped he would think I believed him and just leave the subject. But of course he knew me so well, and he didn't believe me.

He sighed, leaned down and whispered in my ear, with his smooth voice: "Relax Bella. Everything is okay." I froze, and hold my breath, while I felt a weird electric pulse going from my ear, where he whispered, down to my whole body.

I only noticed him. Everything else went out of my head those couple of seconds his breath touched my ear. Only him…

Bella, stop! You're doing it again. He's not important! Emmett and Rosalie are right now.

I shook my head, to clear my mind, and felt Edward lean away from me.

"I found a movie. Mean girls," Alice said with her now much less cheerful voice. She sat beside me on the sofa, took the DVD-remote and pushed play.

Edward frowned a little about the movie choice, but didn't complain about it more. That shocked me. But maybe he had grown up. I mean, I had chanced too after those two years.

The movie began to play, and I tried to pay my attention to the movie than to my worries. That, and the fact that Edward was sitting less than a few inches away from me. I could even feel his body heat from here.

That was exactly why I should pay attention to the movie.

_Maybe if we could keep it a secret…_

_You're underage, Bella!_

_Well he's beautiful._

_Look there's a cute boy in the movie, Bella! _

_I want Edward._

_Stop, Bella!_

_No, I want him! And stop saying Bella all the time!_

_LOOK AT THE SCREEN, BELLA!_

I blushed when I saw I was staring at him. He obviously just saw me as an annoying little sister.

I couldn't fall for him! It would be embarrassing, and hurtful when he found out.

Right then, my phone rang. I looked at the screen and sighed. Mike Newton, my x-boyfriend, had called me day and night, since I broke up with him. I had caught him making out with one of my good friends, Jessica Stanley.

I knew Jessica had a crush on Mike, and I actually didn't care until I saw them together. Not that I was totally obsessed with Mike, but it was the fact that I couldn't trust Jessica, that bothered me.

"Sorry, I have to talk with someone," I said as I walked over Alice's side, at the sofa. I didn't want to risk anything, by walking over Edward's side.

"Okay, who is it?" Alice of course, asked me. I gave her the death glare, and she seemed to understand. Alice also knew the situation about Mike.

Edward just nodded, and I went into the kitchen.

"Mike I'm done with this. Can't you leave me alone?" I said through the phone.

"_Bella, just listen to me. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!" _he answered back. Stupid Mike.

"Okay, then why did you have your arms wrapped around her? And why did you seem to enjoy it so much, that I couldn't even get your attention, without yelling at you?" I tried to keep my voice down, so that Edward and Alice wouldn't hear me, but it was hard when I was mad.

"_Can't you just forget it? It isn't such a big deal,"_ He asked me. Forget it!? Not a big deal!? Stupid, pathetic Mike!

"What the hell is going on in your head Mike? Of course I can't forget you making out with one of my friends!" I knew Edward and Alice must have heard me, but I didn't care. I was so pissed at Mike, even though I didn't like him anymore. Now, it was the fact that he didn't want to admit he had done anything wrong. Not only that, but he wanted me to forget it! Stupid, pathetic, retarded Mike!

"_Bella, you have to realize…"_ I didn't give him time to finish, before I hung up. I wasn't the one to realize anything! I mean, he could at least apologize. If he just had said, he was sorry, maybe I would forgive him. Now it was too late, there was no hope.

I let a small tear escape. Sure I didn't like Mike anymore, but he had always been a good friend. He always seem to forget, when I had hurted him, or turned him down. He had always been friendly and sweet, up until now.

And loosing Jessica was even worse.

Now, my eyes were filled with tears and to make things even worse I heard someone approve.

I turned away from the persons footsteps and looked at the stars in the window, while I tried to stop crying.

"Bella?" I knew it was him before I heard his beautiful voice. I sighed and turned around to look at him. He looked at me with real concern. He sure has changed.

"Hey," he said with a gentle voice, when he saw I was crying. He stepped towards me, and my heart pounded faster.

He was now right in front of me, and I looked him in the eyes. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were warm, green and gentle.

He suddenly hugged me softly, and I closed my eyes, while my heart was racing. He smelled amazing, better than any guy before, and I could feel his strong muscles through his shirt. This was a place I could get used to be.

"Are you okay?" He whispered into my ear, and I shuddered. Right now I was more than okay, I felt amazing.

"Yearh, I'm fine," I said, and opened my eyes. He sadly let go of me, and his warm, green eyes looked at mine.

"You don't look fine," he said quietly, and I looked down, before I would do something stupid.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," I whispered, looked up again and shocked.

Edward looked at me intense and was now only inches away from my face. He came closer, and soon I could feel his breath. I closed my eyes when…

"EMMETT! ROSALIE!"

**I hope the next chapter will be out a lot sooner (: **

**R&R, you know ! And I would be very happy if you wrote something to make the story better, please ! Thank you **


End file.
